WTNW
by awakenstate09
Summary: Rose King and this idea belongs to Endgame2007, this story is about a woman's wrestling league from the women of TNA and WWE...This is going to get very violent... Revision
1. Chapter 1

_**WTNW**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**The idea isn't original with the blessing of Endgame2007, I'm going to make the best female wrestling League. In the first three parts, whoever wins is in the league…**_

_**Part one**_

_**The night started with byes that was pick at random and Michele McCool automatically gets the invitation to the league and the next one was pick Brie Bella. Kelly Kelly got the free invitation next and then Katie Lee Buchill got the next invitation…. Awesome Kong got the invitation….**_

_**It was Nikki Bella first to go up against Natalya and Natalya played the game when she abuses the body of Nikki with knees and punches. Nikki used her quickness and got Natalya frustrated enough to make a mistake, Natalya got pinned. Michelle McCool came in and started to beat the shit out of Nikki. Brie came in and Natalya worked on her. Michelle then slammed Nikki's leg into the pole and then wrapped her ankle around it. Michelle then looked Brie in the face as she put on the make a Diva tapped then screamed and laugh as she did it. Michelle walked off and Nikki held her leg in pain. **_

_**Next up it was Rasha Sheed up against a newcomer, we heard the remix version of Did My Time from Korn and Rose King came out with that sick smile…Rose then popped up from the floor to the apron and then she dropped her jacket. She came out and she started on Sheed, Sheed went back at her and then with a tie-up, Rose broke it then slapped her silly and screamed "Fight me" Sheed did just that. It was very physical, Sheed had the advantage. She missed with the moonasult and then Rose put the camel clutch on her then broke the hold forearm the hell out of her..She picked her up threw her against turnbuckle went the opposite direction and clothesline her. She hit a version of PayDirt then went up on the turnbuckle, walked on the ropes then hit a shooting star press with a frog splash twist. Sheed was gone….Rose then spit a red mist on Sheed and Sheed screamed then the lights went out…Sheed was just lying there screaming….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WTNW(Women'sTotalNonstopwomen)**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Angelina Love came in and she was so focus on what had happened with the muck, she was focus as Taylor Wilde came to the ring. Angelina Love came out and as they exchanged punches, Angelina threw her against the stairs and Angelina ran the knee right up against the stairs crashing Taylor's head into it. Angelina threw Taylor in and then stood her up, she then hit lights out..The crowd was silent as the three hit and Angelina got up then put the brown paper bag on Taylor… She pulled down Taylor trunk then took a belt and whipped her ass…..Roxxi came in and Angelina walked off with a big smile on her face as she licked her lips…Velvet came down and they did there Holla thing…Christy Hemme had a great back and forth with Velvet but when it was all over Sky had the ropes, Velvet won…. Maryse made Layla give her a French kiss and she walked out….The Beautiful People came out and they all walked out together….. Next up was Beth Phoenix against Maria, Beth mauled Maria and then she sat in the corner waiting for Maria to get back up. Beth then hit the Glam Slam and then stood her up, she then looks at the corner turnbuckle and she picked Maria up from the turnbuckle then Glam Slammed from there. Beth was happy and Maria was out. For the second straight time, A wrestler had to be helped out…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WTNW(Women'sTotalNonstopwomen)**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Candice Michelle had a back and forth with the very annoying Jillian Hall which ended with a new version of the Candy wrap. Jillian was knocked out and Candice grabbed the microphone then said, "You know what? I think it's time for me to step up, Michelle McCool get your ass out here." Michelle walked out with her smile. "Well, it's the playboy cover-girl." Michelle said and added, "Hurry up." "You might make Maria, Eve and Nikki tapped. However, I'm not going to be push around by you bitch. You are so pissed off then go after someone who could fight back." Candice said and Michele responded, "I'm so sick of you pretty little divas thinking you could wrestler." "I'm sick of you thinking you're the best! You were on Smack-down and you defended your belt twice! I defended my belt so many times and beat…." Candice said and Michelle responded "You lost to Beth!" Candice looked up and said, "I did lose to Beth but I didn't throw a bitch fit about it! These people are the reason why we want to be the best in what we do. They are the reason why we worked on our injuries and you know sometimes….." Candice said and Michelle responded, "What?" "I wish you would forget how much Chuck beat you and stop bullying us!" Candice said and Michelle got pissed. Security had to break them apart. **_

_**Melina made Rose Mendes her bitch and she got her last call. Melina made her exit and Mickie James walked out…They smiled to each other as Mickie waited for her opponent and Melina was at the announcer booth….MIckie James is up against Rakahan and Mickie took it to her, Rakahan stopped her in her tracks then her kicks came in and then Mickie hit the long kiss Goodnight which made Melina give her a look. Mickie wins it and Melina got up then she gave a smile but gave her a look nonetheless. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WTNW**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Four**_

_Off-camera_

_**Mickie was in her street clothes and Melina walked up to her then put her arms around her. They share a kiss and then Melina asked her, "Hun, I know you would given permission to do that move, it's just.." Melina said and Mickie responded, "Melina, I know it's special to you because you knew that you really want me, you really love me.." Melina laughed at that and Mickie responded, "You are the only woman I want. Stephanie talked to you." "I know but come on, I couldn't help it." Melina said and Mickie responded, "I love you." "I love you too Alexis." Melina said. Stephanie was on the chalkboard at home as her kids would asleep and she like the heat of the Candice Michelle-Michelle McCool…(Label it feud) (Heat) Kong-Phoenix..She made and Melina. Beautiful people(Tag-team champions) Stephanie back up and all this heat was making Stephanie put down her pants. She started to play with herself about it and she knew that Paul knew how to do the webcam…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Five_

_It was announced by Stephanie Mcmahon that tonight there will be two main event matches to determined the tag-team and heavyweight champions. However, Stephanie is going to book the matches in an hour will announced who will be in the main event…With that Candice Michelle music hit; she came out and did her thing. She stood in the ring and Katie Lee Buchill came out. Katie Lea came out to work on that arm, Candice through the match shown Katie she could get very physical with a lot of open hand chops and forearms..She also shown she could work on a leg, she wrapped on a ring post many times and stomp the hell out of it. When Katie got the advantage, Katie was hesitating a lot but made sure that Candice's arm stayed hurt. Katie was whipped to the ropes for a clothesline she was going to deliver, Candice blocked it and out of nowhere hit the candy wrap. She then stood up quick as McCool hit the ring. There was a stare down and Michelle took the microphone. "Last week, you had no right broadcasting my business out there." McCool said and Candice snatched it. "Michelle either you are a bully or you're not. You're going to push us around or you're going to bitch about it. Bottom line I'm not going to put up with it." McCool slapped her and Candice smiled then tackle her down, security arrived…_

_In the next match, it was Kelly Kelly in the ring with smiles and then the music hit of Rose King. Rose looked up and came onto the apron. They circle around and then Rose paused then mocked Kelly Kelly…Kelly went to the ropes, Rose had a incredible leap as she came down did a split and rolled up right in Kelly's face and deliver a vicious clothesline. Rose then stomp the hell out of Kelly Kelly, Rose then got on all fours like cat and start hitting her like she had a paw while Kelly was covering up. Rose then pick up her hair and hit a couple of knees over and over. Kelly came back at her and hit that twirling Hurricana out to the floor. Rose got up as Kelly went and gave her a baseball slide. Rose was shocked and then went back up. Rose lean on the ropes and walked to Kelly, She slapped the taste out of her mouth then grabbed her head then gave her knee smashes over and over, she didn't stopped. Kelly was on her knees and Rose then went off the ropes, she gave Kelly a shinning wizard to the head. There was the three count. Rose got her hand raised and then she spit that red mist in Kelly's face. Kelly started to scream really loud then Rose disappeared. The doctors ran in…_

_Backstage:_

"_Stephanie, it's the same as before there's no burning or scarring but we tested it and Kelly showing the symptoms of the first stages." The doctor said and Stephanie responded, "First stage." "The same thing that happen to Rasha and Kelly…" The doctor finished and there was screaming, the doctors ran back in_


	6. Chapter 6

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awaekenstate09_

_Part Six_

_In the next match:_

_The Bella Twins came out, the Beautiful people came out right behind them and it was just a mugging, They remembered about Nikki's leg and they worked the hell out of it. Even did the holla on it which would be the double elbows and then Maryse came out as the ref was kept busy, Maryse took the leg and slammed into the post again.. This prompted Brie to attack her but Velvet and Maryse beat the hell out of Brie, Angelina then hit lights out on Nikki. The beautiful People had won. Maryse came in and Angelina had the microphone, "I want you Stephanie for this to made crystal clear, the beautiful people will get a shot at the tag-titles, you have no one back there who could hang with the both of us as for the heavyweight title." Maryse took the Mircophone, "We are more than beautiful, we are Goddess." Maryse said and laughed..The music of Alexis and Melina came out, it was new music. Melina took the microphone…."Hold on you two think you are going to take all the gold, Me three time women's champion and her five time women champion. Her, first hardcore woman and as fought men, Me, hell I'm Melina." Alexis took the microphone and said, "You know what, we came from Stephanie's office, we found out that we are going to face you two for those tag-team titles and then we hear there was going to be a woman's scramble match for the woman's title between Maryse, Candice Michelle, Rose King, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong." Alexis said and then added, "Hey bitches see you later." _


	7. Chapter 7

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Seven _

_The Beautiful People came out first then Melina and Alexis came out as Melina enter the ring, Alexis did a John Morrison slide underneath her then the Beautiful People attacked. After the wild blondes collectively from New York and Canada lay in on them, Alexis made the comeback and then Melina help out. As Alexis was the only one in the ring, she showed why she has four championships in her past. Alexis then got cocky and Velvet reverses her leg scissors into a turnbuckle power bomb. There were stomps and kicks that made everyone realize why they are the beautiful people. After a well-time kick, Alexis brought out Melina and with her educated hands the Beautiful People went down. Melina hit a face-buster and then Angelina hit Lights-out, Alexis came in to Buy Melina time and it was enough for Melina to get up then knocked Angelina on her ass. She hit that open palm shot but with the ref busy, Melina was shocked to see the O.D.B slammed her with a chair. Angelina hit a repeat of the Last Call and the Beautiful People would champions. Alexis found out what happened and as she was about to charge O.D.B, Beth Phoenix came in and kick her ass. _


	8. Chapter 8

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Eight_

_Beth stayed in the ring as the scrambled began, Maryse came in and then the other four came into the ring. The match started there would several near falls throughout the whole match and then it got down to ten minutes. Candice Michelle had a close fall on Beth Phoenix but McCool interfere. Kong was demolishing everything in her path and then there was the moment with Beth and her. They traded blows back and forth then Maryse sneaked up on Candice and was about to give her the French kiss. Michelle pull her off about to give her the Faithbreaker. Maryse hit her from behind and McCool started to fight with her. It was seven minutes there was no pin and then Candice changed that, she hit the candy-wrap out of nowhere and she scored the pin. Candice played defense through-out the whole night, a night where Kong dominated Phoenix, where Maryse was not getting that sneak in the back door to get a pin and where Rose's feats of insanity was catching everyone's breath. Then Rose and Phoenix hooked up. In the last two minutes, this is where it got good. Rose hit the surfboard which is a delayed dropkick with chair on Phoenix, one minute and forty seconds then the pin got broken up by the O.D.B. Michelle went for the faith-breaker and Candice slipped out then hit the Candy-wrap. She got another pin and then Kong hit her with the awesome bomb. Rose's body went and slammed against the stairs as Kelly Kelly ran down then to work on Rose. O.D.B beat her up too. Beth was out cold and as Kong got the pin in the last minute it was Maryse with the French kiss and the lead with 30 seconds to go. O.D.B tried to get Maryse knocked out but it wasn't meant to be that night, Maryse won the title. _


	9. Chapter 9

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Nine_

_Maryse started the show with the beautiful People. "Well, it looks like the Goddess are champions!" Angelina annoying said and added, "I mean we have clothes, cars that fit how beautiful we are but now we are champions!" Velvet got the microphone and said, "You know, if the O. didn't interfere we still would have won but it worked out and you two lezzies, you will not get a re-match because we know where you hands have been." They all shook. Maryse took the Microphone and said, "The Goddess…" The crowd boos them and she said, "If you want a title shot you have to meet with our approval." Stephanie McMahon's music hit. "Wow ladies, I think you need a drug test because you have to be high if you think, you run things. Now at our first Pay Per View called Blood, Sweat and Tears. There will be a return match, it will be Alexis and Melina versus the Beautiful people in a two out of three falls match…Oh Maryse, I haven't forgotten about you and you will defend that title against the winner of a triple Threat match which will be Awesome Kong Versus Michelle McCool and what some believe was the M.V.P of the Scramble Candice Michelle." _


	10. Chapter 10

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Ten_

_Backstage: _

_Melina is wearing sunglasses and a hat…Alexis came in all suited up and softly touches her head. "I'm so sorry." Alexis said and was about to say more…"First, you take care of O.D.B and don't worry about Beth." Melina said as she slowly had that wicked grin. _

_**Beth Phoenix came in and she was ready for a fight then we heard a thunder crack then there was a woman with a grey robe…."Her opponent from Salem, she weight one hundred and thirty pounds, Salem Storm." The announcer said and Salem took off her the robe then jacket. She was two inches shorter than Beth but looked like she worked out and had grey contact lens. Salem and Beth took punches at each other, Salem slapped her and gave her a mule kick then did a reverse snap-mare. Salem just landed punch after punch and then Phoenix grabbed her throat then choke-slammed her. Phoenix went psycho with her usual painful offense, it was then Salem reverses the suplex into a face-buster. Salem screamed her head off and hit a series of clotheslines. She went on the top ropes with a spear, Salem then picked her up and went for a discus punches, hit once, twice and between the third times Beth hooked her for the Glam Slam. Phoenix beat her but her back was against Melina and Melina forearm her head grabbed her hair used the ropes for a facebuster.. Melina stood over and took off her sunglasses to show her shiner. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 11_

_O.D.B music came out and she did her dance. Alexis came out and cracked her on the head. Alexis taunt her and cracked her again. She then grabbed a chair and rammed it in her gut really hard. Alexis just threw punches and kicks at her then O.D.B rammed Alexis into the wall then went for a clothesline, Alexis threw a crescent kick at her and they fought through the crowd which put them back in the ring…Alexis was on top of her and O.D.B threw her that went with the power game to slow her down with a couple of chair shots. Alexis was slowed down and O.D.B hammered away…O.D.B went for a chair and Alexis got up, she dropkicked her in the leg. O.D.B felt down and hit her head on the chair. Alexis got her own flask and drank it then mock the O.D.B…She got a lighter then lid up the kendo stick. Alexis then crack her on the back and O.D.B was screaming then cracked the stick over her. Alexis had that psycho look in her eyes and threw those kicks on her head. She went straight to kickboxing mode and O.D.B went down to one leg then drop-kick her in the head. Alexis went back out and grabbed a chair…She looked at it then threw it and then got a table….She set it outside and then Phoenix came out. Melina met her one on one and Alexis was setting her up for something. The beautiful People attacked Alexis and Angelina hit lights out on the floor. O.D.B pinned her and Phoenix then went into ring held Melina leg then glam slam her. All four left as Melina and Alexis were laid out._


	12. Chapter 12

WTNW

By

Awakenstate09

Part 12

_Maryse came down and she entered the ring. She had the Microphone and said, "You know I think the goddess and I need competition so anyone wanting to lose." The Beautiful People came out to and after a huddle, they said if they lose they will surrender the titles…Brie Bella came out, then Kelly Kelly came out and Rose King came out. Brie wished that she didn't come out because Kelly started on rose and fought. The goddesses beat the hell out of brie, first it was lights out then Katie Lea came in and hit her neck breaker move then Maryse hit her French kiss. Rose and Kelly came in they would both un-happy that Brie was hurt…_

_The Main Event came and it was first Michelle McCool came out then Candice Michelle and then Awesome Kong. Kong owned the both of them and then Candice hit a go-daddy. It was then Michelle and Candice hit Kong from both sides. Kong was down to one knee and Michelle hit a flip neck breaker off the ropes. Candice then worked on Michelle and threw her out of the ring. She hit a tornado D.D.T on Kong and got a two. She then did a new move, a sling-shot leg-drop on the back of the neck then got another two. Michelle came out and knocked Candice out of the way but Kong was pissed and Michelle stood up to her then she was on her knees. Kong went for the awesome bomb, Michelle slipped out then hit a chick kick that rocked Kong because she hit it three times and Kong was on her back. Michelle slipped her ankle hook on Kong. Candice raked the eyes and then hit the candy wrap. Then there was a two count. Here comes the Goddess, then laid out Candice, Michelle and with two chairs Awesome Kong. Since it was no DQ then they did a pin which shown all three women with their shoulders down. A victory was cut short. Stephanie came out and said, "That was good, here's something better at Blood, sweat and tears. There will be alterations. The Bella twins would let go and so was Salem Storm. So Katie Lea you will be in action two weeks from now and you will go against Rose King, Beth Phoenix you will go one on one against a returning diva and O.D.B you get Kelly Kelly. Now beautiful people will still fight against Mickie and Alexis but now the main event will be a 4-way elimation match. Maryse, Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool and Awesome Kong. At blood sweat and tears, there will be two more additions….._


	13. Chapter 13

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 13_

_It was Blood, Sweat and Tears, the first match of the night Katie lea came out and then Rose King came out. The thing that was different about her was that she has taped fist and she held hers up. She motion for Katie to do the same thing and so they circle the ring. Rose missed and Katie hit with a jab to the stomach then turned around then fore-arm her back, she worked on it. Katie went to town dissecting her back and then after a throw to the ropes. Rose hit a low Thesz press then bang Katie's head on the mat and hit a springboard leg drop like Sabu. Then Rose went on the offensive on Katie with a flurry of jabs and kicks. She threw Katie to the ropes and with mad height hit her with a leg like clothesline. Rose missed and elbow and Katie went back on the back of Rose. She was softening her up and when the Ref tried to intervene Katie argue with her. It gave Rose enough time to Jawbreaker Katie and then she started to work on the leg. It was back and forth until Rose pushed the ref into Katie by accident. Rose and Katie then just hammered on each other when the ref came back in, Katie threw the ref out then it was a double DQ. Other refs try to break it up and Katie took out brass knuckles then knocked Rose out with it. _

_It was Beth Phoenix who was next and was waited in the ring, Melina came out and took the microphone. "You know Beth since you like to make people's life a living hell then I decided to return the favor, your opponent, Sonjour Bolt." Melina said and Bolt came out, she smiled. It was attitude and power versus intensity and power. Bolt took Phoenix out of the game for the majority of the match and Phoenix came back with her methodic offensive even shown a great ease of defensive when Bolt tried for a comeback, it was Phoenix's cockiness that cause her the match when Bolt rolled her up for the three. The next match saw O.D.B squash Kelly Kelly. _

_The announcement was made. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the next match will fight in the next Pay per view for the tag-team championship against this team" Ring announcer said. Lita's music came out first and the crowd erupted and then Trish Stratus came out the crowd was on their feet. So they sat at ringside. The Beautiful People's music came out and then went around the corner with a stare down at Lita and Trish Stratus. There was trash talking. Melina's music hit first and then Alexis, "Then it was announcer that this match was a twenty minutes of fame match. The one with the most pin-falls are champions."_


	14. Chapter 14

_WTNW_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 14_

_This match was a classic, Alexis high-octane offense came out and then Melina intensity shift it back. The Beautiful people had to find a way to take the girls out of there flow. It was Velvet kick to Melina's back then the beauty mark to Angelina's Lights out for the one, two and three. Beautiful people up one and there was sixteen minutes to go. The Beautiful people worked on the back of Melina and it was a clothesline that got Alexis back in and a matrix move then a chick kick got Velvet on her ass that tied it up. Which twelve minutes to go Alexis worked on Velvet even more and then it was Melina's turn. She was setting her up for the last call and if it wasn't the blind tag from Angelina. It would have been two to one. Angelina roll her up but Melina kicked out and quickly hit the last call on Angelina. Now it was two to one. Melina went back on Angelina and thanks to Velvet taken down the cushion on the ring post, Angelina tripped Melina's head on the exposed buckle and Angelina rolled her up for the three. Ten minutes left, it was the final minute where a pin fall was going to happened. Melina did an open palm shot to Velvet and tagged Alexis in for the Mick D.D.T. Alexis covered her and Angelina interfered again. Alexis was going for the long kiss goodnight, O.D.B came out and hammered on Alexis, Trish got up and went after O.D.B., Phoenix then joined the fight and so did lita. It was a DQ for Alexis and Melina. The time ran out but there was a problem, Alexis and Melina won the match but ended in a DQ. Stephanie made the announcement then the winner of the match and new tag-team champions, Alexis and Melina…Alexis and Melina celebrated with a kiss…_


	15. Chapter 15

_WTNW _

_By _

_Part 15 _

_It was time for the main event, Maryse came out first as Candice came out she was attacked by Michelle McCool and she knocked Candice out then Kong walked over Candice. Candice refused to be help out and walked back in the ring. Maryse worked on Candice and was very confident she was going for the French Kiss and Candice hit the Candy wrap vacating the belt. Kong smelled blood and decided to beat on Candice some more then Michelle stood back to watch. She went as far as to bring a chair to the ring and sit down.. Kong then shifted her attention to McCool and Kong brought her up then was fighting her then Michelle fought back then hit a chick kick out of nowhere, Candice then got the chair and missed Kong to hit McCool. Kong Awesome bomb on Candice, she pinned both at the same time. Kong wins. _


	16. Chapter 16

_WTNW_

_By_

_Part 16 _

_Stephanie came out and grabbed the microphone. "Thank you for the support on the last pay Per view." Stephanie said. " It was the goddess of Katie Lea, Maryse and the Beautiful people came out. "I am invoking my re-match clause; I want that fat, obtuse ugly bitch Kong!" Maryse said and Stephanie responded, "You want Kong, you will get Kong and matter of fact Kong as requested that at Destruction, It will be you versus her…in a steel cage match." Katie lea grabbed the microphone and said, "That's lovely Stephanie but what about tonight." "Tonight it will be a double main event; it will be Katie Lea teaming up with the former tag-team champions…" Stephanie said and added, "You will face Rose King and the new tag-team champions Alexis and Melina." Trish stratus music on and she reminded Stephanie about the fact Lita and her would in line of a tag-team shot. Stephanie moved that match to next week and then Angelina smiled then said they invoke there re-match clause for next week…Stephanie said that she will set-up the match tonight. She also books a match for Kelly Kelly to meet Maryse, Trish Stratus and Lita will meet O.D.B and Beth phoenix. The main event will be for the title Awesome Kong to meet Candice Michelle…. _


	17. Chapter 17

WTNW

By

Awakenstate09

Part Seventeen

_Michelle McCool she gave cut a promo that at destruction it will be the "Playmate" against her in a falls count anywhere match, she said that the playmate is going to leave in a stretcher…The music of Candice Michelle came out and walked up to Michelle. "You know Michelle; I don't think you will be happy putting me on a stretcher. I mean you seem very angry and so next week, it's going to be pick your poison and match…Your opponent will be….Rose King in a No DQ match." Candice said and McCool one-up her. "You're going to be in a handicap match against the Beautiful people." Michelle said and then Stephanie smiled in the back….Maryse and Kelly Kelly had a very energetic match ended with a French Kiss from Maryse then after that she split at Kelly then wiped it on her. _

_Backstage: __**Trish Stratus and Lita had an interview, Trish made fun about who they would facing and Lita simply said one thing…"Guys when you face the best you die like the rest." **_

_O.D.B and Beth Phoenix came out then Trish and Lita came out. Trish and Phoenix started the match, it went back and forth then Trish got the advantage as Lita came in then she half-ass it. Beth got the advantage and tagged O.D.B. O.D.B beat the hell out of her but made a mistake and put her head down for Lita's D.D.T. She tagged Trish and Trish went to town on them both as Phoenix broke it up. Lita started in on her and the beautiful people came down to interfere. Alexis and Melina came out it was a eight women brawl. Alexis slipped out and got a Singapore Kane then she saw Beth in sight but behind her Amy had a chair for O.D.B, she ducked and hit Alexis in the head. Everyone left the ring and Alexis was knocked out. Lita was shocked and everyone tended to Alexis. Alexis was bleeding on top of her head and had to be stretcher out._

_Backstage: __**Melina watched her as she went to the hospital, Alexis told her Melina to stayed for the match. Melina reluctantly agreed to stay but had that look in her eyes….**_

_Rose King and Melina came out then the Beautiful people with Katie lea came out to the match. Melina was pissed and she seemed to be taken care of the Beautiful people but Melina slipped then she was triple team and got the tagged to Rose.. She lands shot after shot at Katie and then her lighting speed put the Beautiful People out of the ring. Rose played to the crowd and hit Katie with a reverse D.D.T then went on the ropes hit the poison Arrow then got the three. Rose and Melina won. _


	18. Chapter 18

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part eighteen_

_Backstage: __**Melina stormed into Trish's locker room and yelled at her wanting to know where Lita is. She then demand to know if Trish knew about it, Trish was insulted. Lita came and told Melina it was an accident. Melina told her next week in there match it won't be an accident when Lita is busted open. **_

_The Main event: Awesome Kong versus Candice Michelle. Candice Michelle came out first and like déjà vu Michelle McCool came out then tried to hit Candice with the chair then the Beautiful people came out to attack Michelle McCool. Candice walked to the ring and the fight was on. Kong kept cornering Candice and Candice hit then ran. She hit a series of open palm shots to the throat of Kong. Kong then took control back but Candice came back and was rocking Kong. A Jawbreaker, three go-daddies and then a tornado D.D.T. she had Kong for two. Candice went for candy wrap and Kong counter set-up for the Awesome bomb. The goddess hit the ring and took Candice out then left Kong lying. The beautiful People got a chair and Maryse hit the French Kiss on the chair. Maryse made Kong talk to the hand. Stephanie was on the broadcast…"Well, goddess next week I'm going to postpone the pick your Poison and match. It will be a six-woman tag-team match…It will be the Beautiful people teaming up with you Maryse to meet Candice Michelle, Awesome kong and Michelle McCool. If Michelle doesn't actively Participate, she will never get a title shot..At Destruction, I have decided that it will be a 4-team...Elimination match. It will be the Beautiful people versus O.D.B and Beth Phoenix versus Trish Stratus and Lita and the champs Alexis and Melina " Stephanie said. _


	19. Chapter 19

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Nineteen_

_Katie Lee walked to the ring and had that smile on her face. "You know I've needed a little work out and so Rose I want you to watch why I do to the punching bag of our little federation, Kelly Kelly." Katie lee said and she waited…The music of Khan came out and Katie Lee wasn't ready for that. Khan had the microphone and said, "The little blonde as gone away, welcome to a new day, that a freak I may appear when the bell rings you better live in fear." The belt rang, Katie Lee shown in the beginning Khan's inexperience than khan used the legs to make a comeback and then the power game but in the end, experience matter so match as Katie lee finished it with her neck breaker. Katie Lee laughed and her hand was raised…Rose then slid in the ring and she had her head down, she spit out the poison mist and barely missed Katie lee. Rose gave her a look and then pointed to the sky then disappeared. _

_**Backstage: **__Melina was getting ready Stephanie came in to tell her that Alexis has been cleared for Destruction. " Can I asked you something?' Melina asked and Stephanie was listening. "Do you think that Trish knew what Lita was going to do?" Melina asked and Stephanie responded, "I know that I promised a tag-team title match and Lita messed that up but Trish I don't think so. However, Melina I know you want payback but save some for Destruction." Stephanie left…._


	20. Chapter 20

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part twenty_

_**Backstage: Candice Michelle was doing stretches and Michelle McCool walked up behind her. Candice turned around and Michelle said, "You better pray that we win tonight or I'm going to break that pretty little ankle of you." Candice responded with this, "You better hope I care about beating Maryse and the Barbie Dolls twins more than slapping you around." **_

_The next match was Trish Stratus against the O.D.B and O.D.B went right on the back. Trish made O.D.B. work on continuing on the back and broke away to start with her flurry of an offense and hit Stratusfaction but O.D.B kicked out. O.D.B hit the dirty dozen and was going to scoop her for the power slam, Trish slipped out and hit the chick kick. Trish won and then Phoenix got into her face. Stephanie appeared and said, "Beth, stayed in the ring, your opponent will meet you there." So Trish walked out and then the music for Rose King came out. Rose took off her jacket and on this night, she had her face painted like the joker…_

_Phoenix looked a little scare and they tied up, as the start of the match Phoenix was a little gunshy. King's mind tricks allowed King to start with Muta like quickness but missed with the springboard leg-drop and that's when Phoenix start to beat her senseless. Then Beth threw her against the ropes and rose counter with her leg clothesline. Rose screamed and hammered on Beth, she pushed her off, she went for a clothesline Rose took the arm twisted and missed a crescent kick, Beth tried again with a clothesline, rose did the matrix move and then did a swinging neckbreaker. Rose then hit the springboard leg-drop and then picked Beth up, Beth then wrap her arm behind rose set-up for the Glam slam then Rose reverse to a small package and got a two and three-quarters. Rose then went for a twisted cradle suplex then hit it. Katie lea came out and went to hit Rose with the brass knuckles, Rose saw it then mist her hand….Katie screamed uncontrollably but Phoenix scoop Rose for the three….Katie Lea had to be escorted out because she was terrified of her hand. Rose smile that evil smile…_


	21. Chapter 21

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part twenty-one_

_**Backstage: Stephanie walked out of the trainer's room and the Beautiful people were there. "What did that freak do to Katie?" Angelina asked in her nicest possible way. "We want that mist banned." Velvet said and Stephanie responded, "Rose knows she can't use it against an opponent. She was being threatened at the time and so it was fair game." Stephanie walked away…**_

_Lita walked into the ring and got in there. Melina walked in and did her split then they both talked trashed. Lita pie-faced Melina then Melina spit in Lita's face. Lita then wiped that off and Melina started punching her over and over again. Melina control the majority of the match then Lita hit the ref and left the ring. Melina wandered what was going on and Lita grabbed the microphone…"I don't want you…" Lita said and walked away. _

_**Backstage: Lita was packing up and Trish came in asking what the fuck. "My sole reason that I came back was for Alexis and last week was not how I wanted to go down then I get thrown in a match where that little bitch…" Lita said and then there was a slammed of the door. Stephanie came in and said, "You will never pull shit like that again." She stare right into Lita face and said, "You want Alexis? Next week you get Alexis.'"**_


	22. Chapter 22

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 22_

_Michelle Mccool came out first then Candice Michelle and then Awesome Kong then the Goddess came out. It was Angelina Love who started the match with McCool and both of them were very aggressive with each other. A blind tag brought Candice in the ring and work on the arm of Angelina, she wore down the big Candian then after a rake of the eyes, she tagged Maryse who deliver a hanging clothesline and work on Michelle..The goddess work over Candice and then a Go-Daddy, Kong came in, the crowd actually gave her a pop. She did turnbuckle splash on all three of them stack together on the same turnbuckle. Velvet felt flat on her back, Angelina felt between her legs and Maryse felt on top of her..Kong gave them a look and just shook her head. She took Maryse up for the Awesome bomb but Michelle clipped her and hammered away, Candice tackle her out of the ring then fought through the crowd. Maryse then took the chance then hit the French Kiss, she got the three. The goddess was on a row and then a woman came from the crowd with a chair, it was Taylor Wilde and chair all three of them she know had black hair…._

_**Backstage: Candice and Michelle fought through the crowd and then through the arena. Michelle had the upper hand and then Candice knocked her with a Go-Daddy then saw some scissors. She took Michelle's hair then started to cut it really un-even then walked off….**_


	23. Chapter 23

_WTNW  
_

_By _

_  
Awakenstate09_

_Part Twenty-Three_

_As the show opened up, it all started with a six woman tag-team match. It was Maryse coming in with the talk to the hands in the air then Beth Phoenix and then O.D.B. First it was Sonjour Bolt then Taylor Wilde and then Melina. Taylor Wilde started the match with Beth Phoenix and to say that she ground Wilde was an understatement but Taylor fought her off and tagged Melina in. Bolt looked like she could have care less and Melina was knocking Phoenix down, she tagged Maryse. She told Melina to talk to the hand and then Bolt attacked Melina, Taylor Wilde was going to interfere. O.D.B and Phoenix beat her down. They had Melina all to themselves but first got the pin on Wilde and then Melina was getting her ass kicked till Trish came out and Alexis was right behind her caning everybody….Alexis stood over Melina and Taylor was out cold. _

_**Backstage: **_

_**Bolt, Beautiful People, Maryse, O.D.B and Phoenix would laughing about what they had done. "Kong is licking her wounds and tonight we show that the six of us could rule this place." Maryse said and Angelina responded, "As for Destruction, the tag belts come back to us or goes to you guys because I don't think Trish and Lita are on the same page plus Alexis is going to want to hurt Lita. Hello divide, here comes conquer." **_


	24. Chapter 24

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Twenty-four_

_**Backstage: Alexis touching Melina's head and she twitches. "I want to hurt them bad." Melina said as she touches her head and Alexis gave her a kiss on the head. "At Destruction, we defend our titles and then there's step two." Alexis said and Melina gave her a look. "Trust me." Alexis said and gave Melina a kiss.**_

_Michelle McCool came out to her music and then Rose King. McCool attacked early and had King to the ground then King swept McCool's legs. King spring up and then went on the offensive. King then chokes Michelle with her jacket and King screamed really loud. She stopped then hopped from the floor to the apron and then leaped took McCool's head then smashed it to the banister. McCool then got up and King smashed Michelle's head to the ring post outside. King threw her in and put her back in the ring. King offense was cut short by a tackle by McCool and then she did her trash-talking as took the offensive and King fought back harder, she her pouncing clothesline then got McCool back up and hit it again. Rose then went to the turnbuckle and Katie Lea came up then sprayed Rose with pepper spray. Michelle had the ref busy and Rose fumbled to the ground that gave Michelle the chance to hit the faith-breaker that was it. Katie Lea stood over her as Michelle gloated and Katie Lea did her neckbreaker to Rose._

_Next up was the Beautiful People up against Candice Michelle, Beautiful People played the numbers game without flaw and Velvet hit the Beauty Mark on Candice for the win. Stephanie had an announcement saying Lita didn't come to the arena and it was very suspicious. Stephanie is going to fine Lita one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. She then made the main event; it was going to be Trish Stratus teaming up with Alexis to meet O.D.B and Beth Phoenix. _

_The main Event was here, it was O.D.B and Beth Phoenix came out first then Alexis and then Trish. Trish started the match with Phoenix and they went back and forth. Phoenix was being hammered then tagged to Alexis who continue where Trish left off then Phoenix tagged the O.D.B. They went back and forth, Alexis and O.D.B went to the floor. They fought it out and O.D.B crashed her on the staircase. The two beat Alexis down thoroughly and Trish reached for a tag that's when Lita came out. Trish saw this and went out to confront. Alexis was left alone and then Melina who was beaten up came out to the corner. Alexis found her for the tag and then Lita threw Trish to the banister then got a kendo stick then smashed it to Alexis's head. Melina fell victim to the Glam slam that was it. The music of Kong started. Kong destroy Lita then O.D.B but Phoenix got out of dodge. _


	25. Chapter 25

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Twenty-five_

_Destruction started Stephanie came out and said Trish was in no shape to wrestle but will be back on Thursday when Trish went into the banister she went head first. The match is now a triple threat match and that's what started the night, it was O.D.B and Phoenix who came out then the Beautiful People and then Alexis and Melina. O.D.B and Angelina started the match, Alexis then blind-tagged into the match. O.D.B had a problem with that but Alexis came out on Angelina. Alexis went straight up kick-boxing and knocked Angelina to her side and went ape-shit on her then tagged to Beth. Beth had to make contact before the tagged and so Beth did then tagged Melina. Melina came out but Angelina tagged Vevlet and the pace quickened it was back and forth until Melina acted like she pulled a muscle, the ref went to her and Velvet tagged the O.D.B. Melina smiled and small package O.D.B. O.D.B and Phoenix would out. The two powerhouses would pissed off Angelina then caught Melina by surprise and the Beautiful people would in and out on Melina. Angelina went for the lights-out, Melina moved her to the turnbuckle and hit that top-rope nose job. She then tagged Alexis and Clean house on both of them. Alexis handed Angelina, a Mick D.D.T later saw a two-count and then Lita came out, she got a kendo stick but then Daffney showed up and fought with Lita. Angelina didn't see the tagged then got the palm shot to the last call. Alexis and Melina retain the belts. Daffney laughed and then left. Alexis said, "That's the surprise." Lita was in the fetal position. _

_Taylor Wilde got beaten up by Bolt and then Jillian came in to beat Taylor up more. Jillian then wanted to sing and then the music of Rose King came on. Rose came in the ring and spray the mist on Jillian. The King and Katie Lea match was brutal and very violent. There was one point where the ref wanted to stop it because Katie at bloody Rose and then ref didn't stop it. Katie hammered and hammered, Rose kept coming back. Katie then was consume by a fury from Rose and Rose ended with the Did My time splash._

_Rose walked and then crawl back to the locker room._


	26. Chapter 26

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part twenty-six_

_Candice Michelle and Michelle McCool they started in the ring, they were blows back and forth. They spilled into the floor and Candice got the best of her then Michelle fired back. Michelle choked Candice with the camera wire and then stopped. McCool got tripped to the floor and then got choked with the same wire. They went to the entrance ramp they went shot for shot and McCool went for the faith breaker, Candice got out of it then hit the Go-Daddy and got a chair, she smashed it on McCool's stomach then pull it up then went for the candy wrap on the chair that was miss. McCool got the chair and missed with a shot then Candice hit the Go-Daddy on Michelle in her face with the chair. Candice went for the pin and didn't get it. They went back to the ring and Michelle got back the advantage, she went for make the diva tapped. Candice screamed in pain and Michelle wrench it back hard. There was a chair and Candice got it, tossed it on Michelle's head. Candice limped and got the pin. Candice now was the number one contender. Then there was the main event with Kong and Maryse. Kong was in a different zone because Maryse couldn't get Kong to one knee and she tried by in the end. Awesome bomb, Kong wins. Stephanie announced on Thursday, one last time for Candice she will face Kong._


	27. Chapter 27

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Twenty-Seven_

_The show opened up with a tale of the tape of Candice Michelle and Awesome Kong as Stephanie was in the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen..Tonight you will see Awesome Kong battled Candice Michelle and for Candice this is her last chance." Stephanie said and the music of the Goddess started. Maryse came out with the Beautiful People. "You know what? We heard a rumor that you're going to introduce a championship tonight and the Goddess wants to know what it is." Angelina said and Stephanie responded, "Angelina it's the Extreme women's championship. Tonight there's going to be four 4-way elimination matches to determine the number one contenders for all belts. Only the ones who finished first in their four-way will be considered, if Kong loses tonight she will be automatically in the mix. All four of you Goddess with be in your own little match. The four that finishes first will fight for the championship held by Kong or Candice, two will fight for the Extreme championship and one with any partner of her choice will fight for the tag-team belts." Stephanie said and then left. Maryse then told Stephanie it will be the Goddess who will finish and then wanted Katie lea to come out. Maryse wanted to know where was she when Kong destroy her Sunday and Katie Lea told her she wasn't there. Angelina said how dare she said that to the Goddess for her to say…"Look you blonde little twits, I had the match of my life against a very talented Rose King and at this point I respect more than I like the three of you." Katie said and with that the Goddess triple team her, the lights went out and there was Rose. She was about to spray and they all back off. Katie and Rose looked at each other. Rose smiled and so did Katie. _


	28. Chapter 28

_WTNW _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Twenty-eight_

_**Backstage: **__Alexis was reading the brackets, she saw that it will be her against Katie Lea, Jillian and Bolt. It will be Melina vs Rose vs Michelle vs Maryse, it will be Trish vs Lita vs Angelina vs Phoenix, it will be O.D.B vs Daffney vs Taylor vs Velvet…Alexis then turned to Melina and said, "It's going to be a long night three weeks from now." "You got the easy one." Melina said and Alexis gave her a look, "Just don't get pin." Melina and Alexis kissed. __**Backstage: **__Daffney played with her hair and Taylor walked to her. "Hey Daff." Taylor said and Daffney turned to her, "Do me a favor, don't be the final two." Daffney walked away. _

_It was time for __**Phoenix Vs Lita Vs Trish Vs Angelina**_

_Phoenix just ran over everyone in the first three minutes and then as Angelina got used to her, her and Phoenix started going blow for blow as Lita and Trish fought outside. Phoenix had Angelina down and then Lita came in with a kendo stick then popped Phoenix in the head. Trish crawled back in to work on Angelina and Beth caught Lita, she made Lita her bitch for a while and Angelina stopped Trish. They all surrounded Lita, Beth hit the Glam slam then Angelina hit the Lights out and then Trish picked her for the Chick Kick. They all were standing over Lita then Trish scooped Angelina for the three count. Angelina Love was gone. _

_**Backstage: Maryse and Velvet would piss as Stephanie smiled to herself. She took the notebook and made some notes**_

_It was time for __**Daffney vs Wilde vs Sky vs O.D.B **_

_Since it was a fatal 4-way that means anything goes and so in the first three minutes everyone was feeling the other out and then O.D.B started to dominate everyone. Daffney went under the apron and hit O.D.B with a chair then spears Sky and then Taylor. She then started with O.D.B and then slammed the chair on Velvet's back then kicked the shit of Taylor. She bangs her head on the mat over and over again. She got the chair again and smashed it on O.D.B then Sky scurried over to pin Wilde. Daffney gave the oh Bitch you didn't do that. _

_**Backstage: Lita went into Stephanie's office bitching and moaning again wanting respect then Stephanie said, "You want respect try earning it again, Lita you would the one who wanted to retire, you would the one who decided to put yourself of as a slut with Edge. You earned all of this and next week you've earned this. You will get a title shot against the winner of Kong and Candice. If you win, your champ, if you lose for the next month you works for free." **_


	29. Chapter 29

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Twenty-Nine_

_Candice Michelle came out and then Awesome Kong came out. She raised her title in the air and Candice looked up at the very tall Kong. The tie up happened, Kong pushed into the corner, Candice ducked a swing and rammed her shoulder into Kong and then kicked her as Kong got out. Michelle Dropkicked Kong in the gut and as she went for the ropes Kong caught her went for a chokes slam then Candice went to the ropes for a throwback but got a two. Candice went for a head-locked when Kong got up on her feet, Candice went to her knees and adjust the hold of the head-lock shifting her weight down. Kong got to her feet again and Candice's defense was holding. Kong threw her against the ropes and did a standing splash on Candice knocking her down. Kong went to down inside the ring and outside then had several near-falls on Candice but it was the implant D.D.T missed then gave Candice an opening after a chop block. Candice was back in business and four go-daddies Kong was on her knees and Candice did a tornado D.D.T from the top turnbuckle, she got a two and three-quarters. Candice then wrapped Kong up going for a Go-Daddy but Kong powered out and Lita who made her way down tripped Candice. The ref called for the bell and Lita just laughed, Candice and Kong would in disbelief as Kong was awarded the match, Stephanie came out the match was restarted. Kong turned around and there was Candice with a clothesline then another one and went for another tornado, she hit it then got two and three quarters again. Lita was escorted to the back and Candice wanted Kong to get up, Candice went to the ropes and Michelle McCool slammed a chair on Candice. The ref called for the bell and this time Kong was awarded the match. Michelle laughed to herself. _

_**Backstage: Stephanie cut McCool off.."Look Stephanie, she hit me with a chair so payback is a bitch." McCool said and Stephanie responded, "You and Lita are going to get this straight, I run things so next week I'm going to book another match. It will be you versus anybody Candice Michelle wants accept her because she will be the ref." "Wait, I'm in the 4-way match." McCool said and Stephanie responded, "Not anymore." **_

_In the final match, it was Alexis pinning Jillian Hall. As Alexis was celebrating, there was a commotion at the back and Melina was knocked out. Alexis went to run to her and there was Daffney slamming her in the stomach with a chair. Daffney just hammered away and then climbed on her. She licked her face as she was on top of her dry humping her. "Your girlfriend taste good too." Daffney said and then laughed. _


	30. Chapter 30

_**WTNW**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Thirty**_

_**As the show kicked off, it was the combination of music of Alexis and Melina. "Okay, as we last left our soap opera called wrestling Daffney chair me in my gut and then proceeded to tell me she licked Melina, my girlfriend." Alexis said and added, "Daffney no one licks my girlfriend but…" "Hey, this is a family show." Melina interjected and said, "Daffney after we get our respected belt we are going to make your life very miserable." The Goddess music came out as Maryse and the Beautiful People. **_

"_**Melina with that out of date haircut, I would worry about me and not that freak Rose King because I planned on slamming your head into the mat." Maryse said and Velvet added, "Then I'm going to win my bracket and the Beautiful People will take our tag-team belts." –Melina then took her microphone and said, "So Angelina what are you doing tonight? Are you wrestling?" Angelina still very sore about losing and said, "You know what, I'm going to let Velvet win and then I'm going to make sure I'm back in the title picture." Team Am then attack the Goddess and fought them off. **_

_The show started: _

_**Velvet Sky advance to the tournament as she pinned the O.D.B with a roll-up, Daffney did her scream and gave Sky a psychotic look. **_

_Backstage: _

_**Daffney went on a rampage and went into Goddess locker room where she got jumped as she went after Velvet and then got her arm out. "You want to touch me." Sky said and added, "You want to fucking touch me." They spread her arms out and took down her pants. They started to whip Daffney over and over again. They closed the door as Katie Lea was coming in to help out and Katie bang on the door over and over. She got it opened and there was no one there. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**WTNW **_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Thirty-one**_

_In the next match it was __**Phoenix Vs Trish to advance, Phoenix dominated but Trish showing her experience made sure that Phoenix didn't win by the Glam slam at the moment and as she was going for Stratusfaction, it was Beth who hook it for the Glam Slam and got her. **__In the following match, __**Alexis versus bolt vs Katie Lea. Katie tore up Bolt and Alexis stood back as Katie destroy Bolt with her reverse neckbraker to get the pin. The video showed up and there was an warehouse location. They cane Daffney and Angelina said, **__"Let me tell you what's going to happened, even you let me back into the bracket or I will swear that this little freak is not going to wrestle again!" Angelina cane her in the head. __**Katie ran out there.**_

_**Parking lot: **_

_**Katie told Alexis that she had back-up and then drove off. **_

_**In the next match it was **__Lita vs Kong and Kong beat her senseless she easily retained the belt. Lita then took the microphone to yelled out she quits. __**In the next match, **__it was Taylor Wilde versus Michelle McCool and Candice came out. __**Candice called it right down the middle and McCool was going for make a Diva tap. **__Candice took the microphone, "oh Michelle this is a no-submission move match, if you go for the submissions Stephanie has informed me you will be DQ." Michelle then set-up for the Faithbreaker and Candice said, "Michelle, if you do the faithbreaker you will be fine twenty thousand dollars" Taylor then reverse it and got the three. __**Stephanie said at the next pay per view, it will be Candice Michelle versus Michelle McCool one more time. **__In the final match, it was back and forth all three people at near falls but Maryse pinned Rose and now it will be Maryse vs Melina. _

_Location: The Beautiful People waited and then Stephanie came out this was via satellite. "__**Angelina and Velvet I can't have a lawsuit so Angelina next week, you're back in and in fact you will be in a championship match against Awesome Kong." Stephanie said and added, "Matter of fact, Kong wants to hear you accept her challenge…" Kong Destroy the Beautiful people and scurried back as Katie Lea got Daffney out of there. **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**WTNW **_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Thrity-Two**_

_**As the show**__**opened, it was Phoenix coming out and she said, **__"This is simple by the end of the night Stephanie will have no choice but to put me in the championship match." Phoenix then smiled and then we heard the music of Rose King. "Phoenix, me and you have unfinished business, not a Goddamn thing you could do about it." Rose said chillingly and Stephanie came out, she made the match. Rose and Phoenix went after each other with viciousness Rose got rang into the stairs and then tripped Phoenix into it. Rose got on top and kept punching her in the head and boot stomping in there. Rose told her to get up and kick her in the jaw. Phoenix after the flurry got back in control and was setting up for the Glam Slam, Rose reversed it and got the pin. _

_**Stephanie announced that because of the injuries of Daffney, **__Velvet Sky will advance and __**then it was the contract singing for Michelle and Candice. **__The match was named two of three falls finished match. The first match will be the faith-breaker versus the Go-Daddy, the second match will be the candy-wrap versus the Wings of love if it goes to a third match it will be a submission match. The first person to hit the finisher will win the match. Candice signed it and then Michelle signed, "At Eclipse, for that night it will be BCA, Break Candice's ankle." They both left one at a time. _

_**Alexis met Katie Lea. **__It was a very brutal match that saw Alexis win with the Mick D.D.T and then a Katie Lea shook her hand. Alexis will advance. It was __**then Maryse versus Melina and that match Maryse had her on the turnbuckle with a French Kiss waiting, Melina stopped that and then a Oh My God move she hit the Last Call. Melina advanced. **_

_**In the final match, **__It was Angelina Love versus Awesome Kong and Angelina took blows from Kong and this was the night Angelina shined the most, she had several near-falls. Angelina was going for the light out and Kong reverse to a sidewalk slam. Kong then did clothesline after clothesline and then Maryse with Velvet came out to distract Kong. Kong knocked them both out but then got Chick kick in the head by……__**Trish Stratus. **__Trish got out the ring and Angelina hit the Lights out, we have a new champion. __**Stephanie was shocked….She called a company meeting. **_

_**Stephanie reemed out Trish and then said, "At Eclipse, it's going to be Kong versus you. There will be a tag-team match it will be Katie Lea and Taylor Wilde versus the O.D.B and Bolt. May I have Maryse, Phoenix, Rose King, Velvet Sky, Melina and Alexis. For the tag-team belt, it will be Maryse and sky versus Team AM, the Extreme championship it will be Alexis versus Rose King and Melina for the ladies championship against Angelina Love….and Beth Phoenix**_

_**Then the lights went out, there was very familiar music and **__Natalya came out. She smiled and pointed came into the ring, she attack Trish Stratus. _


	33. Chapter 33

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Thirty-Three_

_Alexis came out just as the pyro started and grabbed the microphone, "Well, guys this pay per view has been rated bizarro. Now if everyone needs a scorecard, let's review. Beautiful people beat the hell out of Daffney, Angelina meets Kong, Kong loses because of Trish and it's funny that she would lose around the time Lita was fired. Which makes me think that there's something fuck up happening here. Maryse and Velvet tonight we are going to kick your skinny wannabe Goddess ass then Melina is going to get her title but before that Rose come on out here." Rose's music hit and Rose king came out. She got ready and the introductions would met. Rose and Alexis show off their kickboxing skills, they started with Defenses and then broke off. They got on offense an Rose got the better off her; Alexis gain the offense and went to town on her. Alexis went out of the ring and started to throw weapons. First it was the trash can and then the lids over and over. Alexis then got a chair then set her up on the turnbuckle but Rose full speed drop kicked Alexis into the chair. Rose then got the chair and slammed in Mickie's back a couple of times. Rose then got the trash can and worked it over harder. Rose then went outside then pulled out a ladder and set it down. She was going to slammed Mickie on it and then Mickie did a reverse D.D.T on Rose. Mickie then worked over the leg and did a Indian death lock, Rose then got the lid again and smashed it on Alexis's head. Rose then got the chair and honored Sabu with a moonsault from the ropes. There was a cover of a two then did a corkscrew moonsault from the ropes on Alexis there was another two. Rose then went for bouncing clothesline and Alexis dragged her down of an M.M.A Arm lock submission hold. Rose was about to tapped but she got the lid and hurled it at Alexis's face. Rose then with one arm got the ladder set and then hit her pouncing clothesline with the bad arm. She then went up on the ladder and Rose went to the top, she went for the poison arrow and as Alexis move she got caught half of her but Rose's slammed in Alexis's back. Alexis screamed in pain and Rose was hurt too. Alexis couldn't stand right and as she got to her feet, she saw Rose and then got her up. Rose pick her up on the shoulder and went for an F-5 like move, as she spin her Alexis hooked Rose's head for a D.D.T on the trash lid, Alexis got the three. Alexis was now a double champion. The crowd yelled, "That was awesome." _


	34. Chapter 34

_WTNW _

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Thirty-four_

_**Backstage: The doctor was with Alexis, he gave her the clearance and Melina came to celebrate. "Are you good for our match?" Melina asked and Alexis responded, "I'm in pain but I'm not going to let you down baby." They share a small kiss and Trish who looked concerned came in to check on Alexis. "What the hell you want?" Melina asked "nicely". "Guys, yes I cause Kong her belt, what I have with the Goddess is business but Alexis you're my friend." Trish said and Alexis responded, "Look Trish outside the ring, whatever you are my friend but here not so much. I know Maryse and Sky is going to fuck my back more, so you tell them that tonight Team AM is going to retained." Trish didn't want to get into a fight and so she left.**_

_Katie Lea got the pin as she and Taylor beat Bolt and the O.D.B. Katie took her viciousness to a new level with back to back reverse neckbreaker then she said, "I'm going to make this incredibly blunt Angelina if you survived, I want to kick your ass and get my title." Katie Lea was more focus than ever. _

_**Jillian came out to her "singing" and the music hit for Natalya. She got into the ring and was met by a good pop. "Jillian shut the hell up." Natalya said and added, "You know it's women like you that make us look like a joke and I'm here to get rid of some jokes here." Jillian then told her that she's a great singer and she better back off or she will get bad. Natalya smiled then clothesline and put the boots to her. Natalya then hit the sharpshooter and Jillian tapped like crazy officials had to pry Natalya off. **_

_**Team AM met up with Sky and Maryse, Melina told Alexis to let her start and she had it under control but the two against one was too great. Melina then came back and had the last Call ready then Trish hesitated to interfere and she slammed a chair on Melina as Sky interferes. Maryse was going for the French kiss and then Alexis came into the ring with a Singapore cane on both Maryse and Sky for the DQ. Melina was pissed and gave Trish a glare. Trish was upset to do this but Stephanie came out then said that since it was an intention DQ and interference from both sides. Stephanie paused and said that the tag-team belts are stripped as of right now. Stephanie didn't like that call and Team Am was angry with that. **_

_Backstage: Melina was ranting and Alexis was in the corner. "Alexis we could still be champions that's a bullshit rule, I'm beginning to think that Stephanie is shady." Melina said and Alexis responded, "Hun listen I know you're pissed but you have a championship match, you have to focus." Alexis calmed Melina down a little and Melina helped Alexis sit down "When we get back I'm going to draw you a bath with Jasmine in there." "I should be taken care of you, you can hardly stand." Melina said and Alexis responded, "We're going to be champs tonight and don't worry about any of the Goddess."_


	35. Chapter 35

_WTNW_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Thirty-Five_

_It was __**then Trish Stratus up against Awesome Kong and Kong put on a power display against Trish but it was Trish experience that got Kong down to both feet but Kong's intensity got Kong up and hit the implant buster. Kong got the two and an Awesome bomb set-up led to a chick kick had Kong on her knees and she got her up for Stratus faction and nailed it. Kong kicked out and Trish turned it over for the Sharpshooter as the ref was busy she grabbed onto Maryse's hand and Kong had to tapped. Trish then motion to the back and the Beautiful people brought out Daffney in a collar and chain. Angelina smack her and said do it.. Daffney started beating on Kong and then got a chair then did a chair con-chair-to to Kong. "Where would you?! Where would you?! Where would you?!" Daffney yelled and Angelina pointed for her to sit as Daffney had a wrath like look in her eyes. **_

_**Angelina waited in the ring, Stephanie's ruling said Maryse, Daffney and Velvet are banned from ringside. Beth came out and Melina. This match showed every wrestler having the advantage for a good length of time and then Angelina took sole advantage with some cheap shots which in turn pissed Beth off. Beth then mowed down everyone and hit the Glam Slam to the submission move on Angelina. Melina broke it up and hit the face lift on Beth from the turnbuckle. Then Melina went for the California dream and Beth broke it up. The match went like this and then Beth had Angelina for the glam slam, Angelina slipped out and just like that hit the lights out but then Melina hit the Last Call and that made her a champion. Alexis came out to celebrate with her as Team Am had captured both single belts and then sealed it with a kiss. Daffney then hit the ring and slammed a chair was going for Melina but Alexis pushed her out of the way and got in the back with the chair. Melina chased Daffney away and Alexis had to be helped out. **_

_**It was time for the main event Candice versus Michelle, it went like this, Michelle hit the faithbreaker for the first fall, then Candice got fall two and Michelle had her set up for Make a Diva Tapped. Candice reverses it and used Michelle's own movie. Michelle tapped. **_

_**As Candice was in the back, she ducked out and all we saw in the back was her hugging someone and then kissing them, we didn't see who but then she got what seemed to be a contract. Candice took the pen and sign it. **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**WTNW**_

_**By **_

_**  
Awakenstate09**_

_**Part **__36_

_Team AM came out and it showed Alexis still hurt from three nights ago. "Well, guys I'm not feeling so good, honey when I start screaming in pain that means the massage isn't working." Alexis said and Melina responded, "I get confused when you scream, I don't know if it's in pain or…" Alexis covered her mouth. "Melina, we're in a ring in front of millions of people, they don't know that les couples do that." Alexis said and added, "Anyway, Daffney, I see your now the Beautiful People's bitch and know my back is out of my place because of you. You screamed __**Where were you…**__Your so pissed off then beat them up and don't hit me with a chair." Melina takes the Microphone and said, "Goddess if you want this title, you have to go through me because I'm not going to lose this title on my back, submitting or because I can't make it. I will die with this around my waist and damn when I'm seventy I'll still look this good." _

_Goddess music came out. Angelina then Velvet and Daffney, "You know Melina when you die, you are going to be a worst looking hag then you are now. When we take the titles from you and your little carpet munching of a girlfriend, we are going to show the world that…" Angelina said and Alexis responded, "That bimbos could cheat too." Daffney wanted the microphone, "Tonight I have a number one contender's match for your belt and Alexis I want you to know Rose Thing is going to get a sample of how I will massacre you at Encore. " Daffney said._

_Stephanie came on the telethon. "Actually Daffney your half-right if you win, you do get a title shot at Alexis but it will be next week because at Encore. Alexis will meet the winner of the Trish Stratus versus Beth Phoenix match in a number contender match. Your Opponent tonight Daffney is Awesome Kong." Daffney didn't like that. "As we all know the tag team belts are vacant and so tonight I have given and invitiation to both TNA and WWE for a turmoil tag-team battle royal. It will start with two tag-team when one is gone, the other team comes in and the two teams left with face off at Encore." Stephanie said and added, "As for you Melina, next week you should know that Angelina as envoke her re-match clause but your opponent at Encore is a woman you never beaten." The music of Candice Michelle and that made everything think was that Stephanie she kissed. _


	37. Chapter 37

_**WTNW**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part 37**_

_**It was a few weeks later, Alexis was still not at one hundred percent and had a extreme championship title match against Trish Stratus. **__Alexis had also been stalk about someone with short black hair and sunglasses with jeans and a wife-beater shirt. Trish Stratus went from trying to calm this friction to telling Alexis that she brought this on herself. _

_**Natalya has been starting a feud with Beth Phoenix. Natalya called Beth overrated and has had brutal matches. Rose King and Katie Lea won there way to a tag-team title match against the beautiful people for those vacant titles. Awesome Kong in a regular match against Daffney and then Candice versus Melina, Melina has never beat Candice.**_

_The first match was Daffney versus Kong and besides minor interference from Maryse, Kong beat Daffney with three Awesome bombs. Then Natalya pulled the upset of the night when she beat Beth with a small package._

_The next match was for the Extreme championship and first Trish Stratus comes out. Then Alexis came out and she was so serious about the match she came out dressed as she did during her stint in Raven's church. There was small exchanged of fists and kicks then it was Trish with a chair but missed. Alexis slapped her and jammed the chair in the stomach. She then threw a assortments of weapons in the ring then it was a series of trash lid shots in the back and Trish got her back with the trash can. She put Alexis in the tree of woe and did a dropkick on Alexis's head. Trish jammed the chair in her stomach again and again. She tried for a two count and Trish went for a chair. Trish went for the drop toe hold to the chair on Alexis. Alexis didn't fall for it but did it on Trish and got the Singapore kane. She cane Trish right on her back over and over then screamed, "Fuck this." Alexis went to the bottom of ring and got a bag of something she threw that in then got another bag. She opened bag number one and it was tacks. Trish tried fighting out of it and as Trish went for her handspring hurracana, Mickie reversed it Trish fell body first on the tacks. Alexis then finished her with the long kiss goodnight and won the match. The woman in the mask came in, Alexis fought her off and Maryse came in then gave Alexis the French kiss. The masked woman took off her mask to show it was…..__**Ashley Massaro. She opened the next bag, **__it was full of broken glass and she was about to powerbomb Alexis on it. Taylor Wilde came out…._

_The next one was tag-team title match was Rose and Katie versus the Beautiful People. Katie and Rose's diverse offense took the beautiful People off their game but in the end it was Angelina with a clean win after she hit Katie with the Lights out. The Beautiful People won the tag-team titles._

_The main event was Candice versus Melina and they shook hands, there was a quick exchange of fundamental moves. Candice broke it down working on Melina's ankle and Melina broke it off then work on Candice's arm over and over. Candice was rammed on the turnbuckle expose and Melina tried to make her submitted. Candice after a good defense move worked on Melina and then hit the go-daddy. Candice got a two then did a flying cross body with one arm but couldn't do the candy wrap. Melina went for the last call but Candice grabbed the ropes and as the ref back Melina off. Candice ducked a swing from Melina and quickly hook the candy wrap. Candice then did Michelle's ankle lock on the bad ankle and Melina grabbed the ropes. Candice duck down again and Melina package her up for the three. Melina won. They both hobble to each other and Candice raised Melina's arm, Candice then kicked Melina and hit the candy wrap again. Candice walked out and then Ashley appeared at the entrance ramp, Candice and Ashley shared a intense kiss. _

_**Stephanie had a very confused look on her face. **_


	38. Chapter 38

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 38_

_Stephanie walked down and said, "Well guys last night was shocking to say the least, now your Extreme champion Alexis will not be here tonight but will return next week. Your WTNW champion Melina will also be back next week as well as the Beautiful People. I will tell you why because you have seen promos for a future match, it's called The tower. It stands fifteen foot high with chains and a cage running around it. In this match, you are to pin your opponent and then climb the tower for the case enclose will be a contract for any title but not only that. The winner could choose one title shot and award the other two title shots." The crowd saw the construction of it. There will be two main events at the Tower and in the next three weeks they will all play out. _

_The music for Natalya played and she came into the ring. The music for Maryse came and they started the night. The Match was brutal because Natalya worked on the knee of Maryse but Maryse avoided the sharpshooter as much as possible but she got the anvil slam and Natalya picked up another win._

_Ashley then came out to new music and alongside her was Daffney and in front of them was Trish Stratus. "You know I thought that maybe the beautiful people needed a team to see if all the other teams would worthy of title shots and so Ashley volunteer but then I was thinking, she needed a mentor and that's where Daffney comes into the play. This team here is going to make sure the Beautiful People only wrestler the best and will also pave way for any of the Goddess to get a title shot. It's good business." Trish said and Ashley took the microphone, "Guys, Alexis if Taylor wasn't there you would be taking glass out of your back right now but she was and tonight she won't be as for Kong, you want to face our girl Trish just realize that we have something in store for you too. As for my little kiss with Candice let's just say, I'm freelance and that's bad news for you Melina." Ashley said and Daffney did her scream. Candice's music came on as Trish and the two left. Candice did her jacket tear and got into the ring. Then the music of Selene hit, Selene came out and Candice jumped as she was about to get in the ring. She was very aggressive with Selene and then rammed her into the post three times. Candice then got her in the ring and then took her leg, she wrapped it around the ring post then Candice smashed it with a chair twice. It was DQ and Candice then did that ankle lock. Then Gail Kim's music hit and went after Candice, Candice went running. _

_**Backstage:**_

_Medics they would running as Taylor Wilde was in her dressing room knocked out. _

_**Stephanie then booked the match…**__It will be Rose King teaming with Katie Lea and Awesome Kong to meet Trish Stratus, Daffney and Beth Phoenix. _


	39. Chapter 39

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 39_

_Trish Stratus came down with Daffney and then the music hit for Beth Phoenix, she didn't come out. Beth was on the screen. "You know I would come out there but nothing is in it for me to do so but I'm not going to pull a Lita but I want you to know that I one up you all because next week I have a title shot against Melina." Phoenix said and walked off. Trish motion to the back and Ashley who was half-dressed came out. Rose King's music came out, then Katie Lea and then Awesome Kong, It was Rose and her team who worked well with Katie then Katie tagged Kong for Trish. Kong was never more focus to beating Trish up as Daffney and Ashley tried to intervene it turned into a six-woman brawl. The match was thrown out but then Beautiful People came out with Candice Michelle. Natalya came out but was no helped. As the program went off, Daffney, Trish, Candice, The beautiful people and Ashley stood tall._

_**The following week…**_

_The night started with Team AM. ."Wow guys last week, Trish you seem to have a clique going on. That's cool but you know me in high school I beat up the Beautiful People and Melina…" Alexis said and Melina responded, "I was more in the dance squad." "Ashley I don't know who is in this tower match but I have to tell you let me get your ass in the ring, please.." Alexis said and mockingly said, "I will pull out your pretty hair." "Now Beth, you want this title, you will not get my title." Melina said and then the music of the Goddess. Trish came out with Beautiful People, Candice, Maryse, Ashley, Daffney and Candice Michelle, "Honey the eight of us would like to tell you that, Beth is not going to win tonight and Alexis your going to work for a match with her." Trish said and Maryse responded, "However, you little gopher girl, me and Candice would love to beat you up." Stephanie music and she came out. _

"_**Trish you don't run things. I do. Now I want to give you a picture of tonight. Alexis you want Ashley, do you want to be in the first Tower match or do you want Ashley?" Stephanie asked and Alexis turned to Melina. "I want Ashley." Alexis said and Stephanie said, "The Tower pay per view will be Ashley versus you, I have also signed another match and that will be Gail Kim against Candice Michelle. So tonight it will be Candice Michelle teaming up with Ashley to meet Alexis and Gail Kim."The crowd went wild. "Now the Beautiful People will meet in a re-match Rose King and Katie Lea. The winner is in the Tower. See the mis-conception is that this pay per view will feature the champion, it won't. So Beth you will have a title match tonight but because of our deal whether if you win or lose, you're not in the tower neither is Melina because I know she will want the re-match clause at the pay per view." Stephanie said and added, "The first four are Natalya, Awesome Kong, Trish Stratus and Daffney."**_


	40. Chapter 40

_WTNW_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part 40_

_As Team AM was welcoming Gail Kim, Trish came in with Ashley. "We're not here to fight." Trish said and Gail responded, "Then get out." "Alexis, me, Ashley and you would friends, I mean you're in a relationship now that's great, I've been happy for you but come on this is business all right." Trish said and added, "Melina you are a great champion…" Melina rolled her eyes and Ashley added, "Guys you started this, Trish is our friend our career is because of her." Gail steps in and said, "My career, Trish you would getting beaten every night, I went TNA and was one of the reasons there was a knockout division. Now you did get better but I paved my way just like Alexis and Melina." "Me and you Trish had one of the best feuds as MIckie James, two weeks ago Trish you earned your first badge in hardcore and three weeks from now I'm going to give your pain I still want to give to you to Ashley and she will tell you about it." Alexis said and Alexis, Melina and Gail Kim walked off. Trish was angry and Ashley put her arm around her they hugged. _

_Natalya was in the ring and then Daffney came in she did her scream. It was a back and forth match that showed Daffney's wrestling skills but in the end it was Natalya sharpshooter and Daffney tapped. Natalya is on a roll. Ashley wait on the other side of the ring and did a flying swinging neck-breaker. Ashley then got out of the ring then grabbed two chairs and was going for the one hand con-chair-to. Alexis sprinted to the ring and tackled her. Daffney came to as she was about to join, Rose King went straight after Daffney and was kicking the shit out of her. Stephanie told the ref to get in the ring then Candice and Gail came in separately. The match was on and Alexis with Ashley didn't get off each other. Alexis stripped Ashley shirt off and Ashley did the same thing, Ashley then tagged Candice as she was going for Ashley, Candice went after her. They fought back and forth. Ashley tagged to Gail Kim her explosiveness was too much for Candice but as Alexis came in to get Ashley from interfering, the ref blocked Alexis, Ashley set her up for the neck-breaker but duck and in mid-air got Candice instead. Gail threw Ashley out and got the pin. Alexis ran after Ashley they fought all the way to the back. Gail enjoyed the win. _

_**Backstage: Alexis and Ashley kept fighting to the locker room. Katie and Rose was trying to break it up as well as Trish and Beth. However, Alexis saw Trish grabbed her hair and kept punching Trish's hair. Everyone was too busy pulling them off and Maryse broke that up. Trish felt the pain of that. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_WTNW_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Forty-one_

_Rose King and Katie Lea was out ready for the Beautiful People. The match copied the same thrilling action as the last match but Velvet was out with Rose and Rose seemed like she knocked her out. Rose and Katie worked on the taller Angelina. Katie got the neck-breaker and Rose was going for the Poison arrow. Velvet was just acting, she tripped Rose and Katie went for the pin. The ref went for the count then Velvet picked up Katie did the beauty mark and Angelina got the three. Stephanie came back out congratulating the beautiful people and then named the final two women. "It will be Taylor Wilde and…..the O.D.B. Just wait till you hear the rules. Next week there will be a five women Elimination match, the winner meets Melina or Phoenix at the Tower. It will be Maryse, Jillian, Rose King, Katie Lea or Melina Or Phoenix." _

_**Backstage: **__Trish was escorting to the Ambulance because she was complaining of dizziness and Ashley was helping her. Alexis then creep up and knocked Ashley in the head then Trish. "Trish you didn't make us, you didn't make Ashley! It was up to us not you Trish!" Alexis said and slammed the cane down. _


End file.
